Enter Game
by JackNoirBeta
Summary: Please excuse the suckyness of this story, It's my first. Please review, and give advice to a newbie. Rated T for language. 11/? chapters done. 4 original kids enter sBurb
1. Chapter 1, a new Beggining

**Please excuse me. This is my first story, so any and all reviews telling me how to be better will be great. So again, it's proabably going to be bad, so don't get your hopes up, and please, if you can, any adivce will be great. This story is about 4 original kids entering sBurb. Homestuck does not belong to me. ((Like that is need to be said.))**

I have a pretty boring life. Nothing has ever been extraordinary. I pay my dues, get straight As, and I have some internet friends somewhere in the world. The only break from my ordinary life is Homestuck (And a tad bit of alot of games.). All over my bedroom walls, there are posters of Homestuck, Starcraft, and Doctor Who. And lying about in the mess I call a bedroom floor is several books, concerning Starcraft, World of Warcraft, and some magic books. I believe one of them is a Wiccan spell book. Meh, it was a phase when I was 9, when I thought magic was real.

I was playing Call of Duty, when I get a message from Facebook. I sigh and promise to be right back.

Damon: What is it? I was in the middle of something you know.

Esmeralda: Well, I doubt it was as important as this.

Damon: Well, I'm waiting.

Esmeralda: Homestuck is done!

Damon: 00 You're shitting me.

Esmeralda: Nope. It's over. Well, I'm going to read it, so talk to you later!

Damon: Same.

I close out of Call of Duty and go onto Mspaint. I read the final pages. I laugh. I cry. After it's all done and over with, I sit back on my comfy swirly chair and sigh. But then I notice another ==. "What..." I mutter. "It's... over. Why is there another arrow...?" I click on the the arrow. The page goes all white. I start trying to fix it, thinking the computer crashed, but then I notice on the bottom, a loading bar had appeared. The title was . "WHAT!" Suddenly, words appear on the screen. 'Look outside'.

I do as the computer says, and I see the most shocking sight ever. Gaint metors where falling. My mouth falls open in complete shock as I stagger back to the computer. The words have changed. 'I have taught you all I know. Now, it's your turn. You have learned all you can. Now there's only 1 thing left to do.' A green button that says 'Enter' appears. ' Enter the game, and survive.'

Shakily, I click the game.


	2. Chapter 2, Getting Started

After I click the button, my computer goes back to normal. I log onto Facebook, and instantly get spammed by my friends.

Esmeralda: What the hell are we going to do?!

Olaf: We are all DEAD! You hear me, DEAD!

Daryn: SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! YOU TELLING US WE'RE GOING TO DIE IS NOT HELPING!

I sigh. My friends can't do crap. Though, Olaf, the only one of my friends who hasn't read Homestuck because is hates to read, I don't expect to come to any solutions.

Damon: Everyone, shut up. Olaf, go to Mspaint and read the final page. Then tell me after you have entered, which I'm assuming the rest of you have.

Olaf: I don't know a webcomic will do to keep us from dying, but allright.

Esmeralda: I've entered.

Daryn: Same.

Damon: Good. 'Cause we are going in. Here's the IP. PACHOOOOOOOO.

Daryn: How original.

Damon: Shut up and join up.

Olaf: Well, that's... weird.

Damon: Join the server Olaf.

Esmeralda: Ok, I'm in it.

Daryn: Same.

Olaf: I'm in. What do we do?

Damon: Ok, click start game.

Olaf: Hey, I see someone. They have curly brown hair, their room is covered in posters of weird gray things, weird, fleshy aliens, and a man in a fez with a blue box, and their floor is covered in shit.

Damon: That would be me.

Olaf: Really? Comb your hair dude.

Damon: No. Now, you see the toolbar on the top of your screen?

Olaf: Yeah.

Damon: Ok, try to find a giant box, with 4 clock looking things on it, and a tube on top.

Olaf: Found it. Do I click it?

Damon: Yeah. Drag it to the floor.

Suddendly, a Cruxtruder appears on the ground. I look around and decide to go down to the kitchen to grab a chair, earning a look from my sister. "Saving the world. Go get the hatchet from from outside."

"What?" she said, skeptical.

"Trust me." I carry the chair to my room, climb on it, and hit it over the top and it pops open. Out pops a red Kernelsprite. "Well, now to find it's first prototype... Oh SHIT!" The clock had 7:45 on it.


	3. Chapter 3, Enter Game

Hurriedly, I run to the computer.

Damon: Ok, now, deploy everything you can. Anywhere in the house, move around with the arrows on the screen.

I hear several bumps around the house, and my sister yelling "What the fuck?!". I turn the wheel on the Cruxtruder and get a Cruxite dowel. I grab it,realizing I still don't have a sylladex, and try to find the Totem Lathe. "Crap." I mutter. I run back to the my computer, and type.

Damon: Olaf, give me the pre-punched card.

The card pops right next to me. I grab it and run to the Totem Lathe and put the dowel on it and put in the card. While the totem is getting carved, I start to think what I should put in the Kernelsprite. Definetly not a Dalek. Don't need Dalek-imps running around everywhere. Maybe the Doctor? But that would give them more of a tactical adva-SHIT! I still don't have a weapon. I rack my brain. Finally I see a screwdriver, and I get a genius idea. I grab it, with a grin on my face.

The Totem Lathe finishes carving the totem, and I run to the kitchen where Alchemiter is, and I place the totem on the stand. The process is agonisingly slow. The Kernelsprite is hovering over my shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll find your prototype." I run to the Cruxtruder. The clocks read 1:23. "Shit!" I run back to the Alchemiter and the process is only have way through. After a while, the tree is created.

0:05

I run and grab the egg hanging off the tree.

0:04

I see a flash and look back. The Kernelsprite has been prototyped.

0:03

Once the flash cleared, I saw the Kernelsprite and gasp.

0:02

There was a girl with wings made of bone in it, and her hair was the same. Her clothes looked as if they where attached to her, making them look skintight. Olaf put in the Queen of Blades. Kerrigan.

0:01

"NO!" I shout. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!? YOU'VE FUCKING KILLED US ALL!" I throw the egg down, and there is a flash of red, and I black out.

0:00

I enter the game.


	4. Chapter 4, Getting a hang of things

Land of Crystals and Machines. That's the first thought I had when I woke up. Next was OW! My head fell on chair. Next, I thought, SHIT! Olaf, the idiot, prototyped the Kernelsprite with Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades. I grab my screwdriver and run to my laptop. The first thing I see is Pesterchum "Cool." I say. I think for a second and type.

fallenRipper [FR] began pestering strongDestroyer[SD] at ?:?

[FR]: YOU DUMBASS!

[SD]: And hello to you to.

[FR]: DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE? WHO'VE PUT IN THE KERNELSPRITE?

[SD]: A cool looking chick.

[FR]: WELL CONGRATS! WE LITERALLY STARTED THE GAME, AND YOU'VE... doomed us all...

[SD]: You where just yelling at me, and then you went calm.

[FR]: You're a Doom player, that's it! You doomed us already, so that means, you're a doom player.

[SD]: I'm confused. And how do you know I'm the doom player? What if it's you?

[FR]: I bet you $50 you're the Doom player.

[SD]: You're on. So, why's it bad I put her in?

[FR]: Besides the fact you gave our enemies the abilty to create those fleshy aliens on the wall, called the Zerg, at will, the abilty to fly, pychic powers, and the abilty to shoot lighting out of their fucking hands, nothing much.

[SD]: Well... I screwed that up didn't I?

[FR]: And that's why you're a Doom player.

"Terran." Says Kerrigansprite, "Several enemies are approching this position. Should I build up our defense?" Suddendly, I get a brilliant idea.

[FR]: Olaf, don't put anything else in the sprite. Try to deploy some more stuff, and get your shit figured out. See ya.

fallenRipper [FR] has ceased perstering strongDestroyer [SD] at ?:?

"Kerrigansprite" I say. "Begin to make a hive cluster. But, is there anything close to the house?"

"There is an enemy in the house. Should I kill it?"

"No, that one is mine. Go, start the hive cluster."

She nods and flys out the window and I grab my screwdriver and run downstairs. There it is. A Vengeful Imp. It has Kerrigan's wings, and is sort of fluttering around. It doesn't seem to notice me. I sneak up behind it, and tackle it. It screams, and shoots a bolt right next to my head. I quickly jam the screwdriver into its neck, the carapace cracks, and I raise it again and jam it back down. It stops squirming, and explodes into black slime and grist and something else.

I pick up the thing, and it turns out to be a watch, with no numbers, or hands. I put it on, and suddendly a buch of Captchalogue cards pop out of it. "Haha!" I laugh. "Excellent." I select Screwdriverkind as my strife weapon, and run to my room. I search the posters for a little, and find what I'm looking for. Lord English. I captchalogue the poster, run to the Cruxtruder, turn the wheel, get a dowel, run to the Punch Designix, and punch my screwdriver and the poster. I run to the Totem Lathe, and combind the cards together, and get the totem.

I take the totem to the Alchemiter, and it hums to life as it starts to create my new weapon. I hear a chittering and twirl around. There's a Vengeful Imp! "Shit!" It hurls a lighting bolt at me, and a narrowly dodge it. The Alchemiter finally spits out a CHERUBDRIVER. I grab it and aim it at the imp. And it starts to charge up. Fuck. I dodge another bolt, and I aim it again, and the tip begins to glow, and a gaint laser bursts out the tip, launching me backwards. When I look up, the Imp is gone, replaced with grist and there's a gaint, charred hole in my wall, and I get a look of what my world looks like.

Almost everything is made of smooth crytals. On the ground, there are countless machinery. It was pretty. But, it ruled out me being the Time or the Space player, which I thanked God for. As I looked downwards, I saw gray pools gathering. Creep from the hive cluster Kerrigansprite is making. The Zerg are doing a good job at killing the Imps. But they need help. I run upstairs and grab my Magic: The Gathering Cards, a couple of random posters, and start digging through my floor. Finally, I find it. My Wiccan Spell book. "Haha!" I say. "Good old witchs!" I run to the Punch Designix, do all the stuff I did before, and I end up with SUMMONING CARDS. With some of my new cards, with the help of my posters, I brought a crap ton of Daleks, warriors, magi, Cybermen, and such.

I also create LAPTOP SHADES so I can access Pesterchum as soon as I can. I get a message.

strongDestroyer [SD] began pestering fallenRipper [FR] at ?:?

[SD]: So you've been busy.

[FR]: Shut up, I like keeping a good defense.

[SD]: Well, just warning you: a gaint one of those imps are coming.

I hear loud stomping. I look out my charred hole to see a Crude Ogre. A bunch of them, actually. "Well shit."


	5. Chapter 5, Black Out

**So, I have just realized that what's supposed to be in color is being printed in black. If anyone one knows how to fix this, tell me. BP is purple, FR is red, SD is blue, The first voice is green, and the second is a light blue. Again, if you know how to fix this, please tell me.**

Now, I thought Crude Ogres are easy to kill, but apparently they're not. They take 2 Brutalisks to get down, like 3 shots from a Dalek to kill, but they have to yell EXTERMINATE! before taking a shot. The Cybermen have hardly made it out of the house, and my screwdriver takes 3 minutes to recharge. And I have no idea why there is so many Underlings attacking the house. They never came in such a horde with the kids. I get a message, and open my Pestershum.

burningPyro [BP] began pestering fallenRipper [FR] at ?:?

[BP]: So Olaf's in. This is Daryn, btw.

[FR]: 1: Don't do that. You know I hate that, and you're despicable for doing that. 2: Excellent. Now, it's your turn.

[BP]: Aww, don't you want to talk?

[FR]: Well, apparently the Black Queen has decided I'm a great threat, and has sent every aviable minion to my house.

I fire into a crowd of Vengeful Imps.

[BP]: Really? Show me.

I take a picture and send it to her.

[BP]: Ouch. Well, you're fucked.

[FR]: Thanks for the vote of confidence. Shit, I need to go. Daleks are starting to hit the house.

[BP]: WHAT?

fallenRipper [FR] has ceased pestering burningPyro [BP] at ?:?

The Daleks where not hitting the house, but she gets on my nerves. I fire another shot. I sigh. Why are they coming in such a storm? The defenses are good,but they are wearing thin. Suddenly, I start to black out.

Yes, come to us child.

Hear our voice. Let your body rest, and your spirit come here.


	6. Chapter 6, Father Sun, Mother Moon

I wake up. I'm, nowhere. In the Void, by the guess of things.

No you're not. says a female voice.

The Void is much to cold. We prefer it here. says a male voice.

And those horrorterrors are quite dreadful. Says the other.

"W-who are you? Where are you? Where am I?"

So many questions. says the female.

Where should we begin?

At the where are we?

Agreed.

Suddendly, a cloud of green and blue... stuff comes ot of nowhere.

Here we are. Says the female, and although there is no sound, and it's not in my mind, and seems to be coming from everywhere, yet nowhere, I can tell it's coming from the green cloud.

We could tell you how we speak, but if we did, it would make your puny human brain implode. says the male.

I sigh and look down and see a purple moon on my chest. 'Well, now I know I'm a Derse player.'

Such things are not imporant. says the female.

"Ok then, so there you are. So, who are you?"

The clouds seem to glance at each other, even though there is no faces on each other.

We go by many names. says the female.

Once we where called the Spirit of the Mountains. says the male.

Gods.

Angels.

Demons.

Satan.

Aliens.

But it is much more than that.

They start to shift.

We are everything. says the male, turning into a mountain. The land,

The sea. The female turns into an ocean.

And... the player too.

They mix together, and create an identical version of me. They split apart again.

I prefer Father Sun though. says the male.

And me Mother Moon. says the female.

"Ok, so that's another mystery solved. So, where am I?"

A place of our own creation. says Father Sun

A safe haven from prying eyes.

"Like who?"

The Horrorterrors, for one. Says Mother Moon.

So nosey. And then there are the grey ones.

"Grey ones...?"

Yes, the ones you call trolls. responds Father Sun.

"Oh. Excellent! They're real!"

Of course they are. Now, any more questions? says Mother Moon.

I think for a second. "Why am I here?"

Oh that? Becuase we have chosen you to be our champion! says Father Sun.

"Champion?!"

Yes dear. We see great potenial in you as the Mage. But, you need training. You must learn to harness your emotions, keep them under control. You shall lead to sucsess! says Mother Moon, swirling around me.

But beware: many trials await you. Descions will be given to you, and lifes will hang in the balance. We will assist as well as we can, as we have before, but the Horrorterrors will try to prevent us. As powerful as we are, they are almost numberless. But no matter, we will continue to watch over you, as we did since your birth. says Father Sun.

"My... birth?"

Yes, my son. We have always been by you.

"So wait, I'm a Mage player?"

Correct. says Mother Moon.

Now, you must go. We will help with the onslaught as well as we can, but the Horrorterrors will attempt to stop us. Good luck, my son. says Father Moon.

I start to pass out again. But this time, I know I have 2 very powerful allies watching over me.


	7. Chapter 7, Fighting Back

As soon as I wake up, I'm spammed with messages. "Assholes. Can't get a moment of shut eye without all of them flipping out." I open Pesterchum.

[SD]: Wake up! This is not the right time to fall asleep you stupid fuck-ass!

[FR]: Shut up. That happens sometimes.

[SD]: Right now? While your being attacked by-what the hell?!

[FR]: What?

[SD]: 2 Things. 1: A gaint thing popped next to me, like the one I gave to you. And 2: I can't see you!

[FR]: Click the arrows.

[SD]: No, I can't see my screen! It's covered with blue and green.

I smile.

[FR]: Don't worry. They're my freinds. Now, focus on yourself. Do everything I did, except don't fuck up with the prototyping, ok?

[SD]: Ok fine.

strongDestroyer [SD] ceased pestering fallenRipper [FR] at ?:?

I look out my hole. The defenses are doing ok, the Cybermen have FINALLY made it to the battle. Suddendly a great wind of blue and green pixeled wind starts to push the Underlings. The Crude Ogres try to push agianst it, while the Vengeful Imps try hard to fight it, flapping their wings as fast as they can. Accasionally, the pixels formed together and slammed into the Underlings, causing them to explode into grist. While the Underlings couldn't fight, the defenses, and I'm going to call them the Homebound Defenders, weren't affected by the wind at all, and kept attacking them.

Soon, the Underlings all exploded into grist, and the pixels swirl around me.

This is our last gift for a bit. says Mother Moon.

Your Quest Bed lies above a consorts village in the west. Go there, and achieve your destiny! says Father Sun. The pixels dissapear and they leave.

"Thanks." I call to Kerriagansprite "Get up here!"

She comes up. "Yes Tarren?"

"Order the drones to get the grist and bring it there." I point to the couch. She nods.

I think for a second and I say "Also, start preparing more defenses. And get Abuthur out here, I want to talk to him."

"Abuthur has not been created yet."

"Can you create him?"

"No."

I sigh. "Fine I will. Just build up the defenses and get the drones to bring the grist there, ok?"

"It shall be aas you command."

"Thanks."

She floats down to give the order, and almost immedately the drones are heading out.

I run to my room, get a poster of Abuthur and Jack Noir. I combind Abuthur with a summoning card, and Jack Noir with a hoodie to get MURDEREOUS JACKET. Bacisally, it's a hoddie with a big blood stain on the front, the right arm sleeve, it has wings, and I'm assuming it can teleport, and when I need it to, create the tentacles. I put it on, and I actually don't look to bad. Next I get a knife from the kitchen and combind it with the CHERUBDRIVER, and create THE BALANCED DRIVER. The edges have been sharpened, and the screwdriver hasn't lost it's laser shooting abilities. It's a well balanced weapon. Hence the name.

I summon Abuthur. I need to talk to him. "What do you require?" He says in his grainy voice.

"I need you to create a new strain of Swarm." I summon Lord English. "Use his DNA."

Abuthur takes a sample. "DNA complex. Would require alot of time. And DNA. But, could use DNA to create effecient strain."

"Use as much DNA as you need. Inform me with this," I hand him a phone, "if you need more DNA or you're done."

"Affermitive." He says while playing with the phone a little. I go to my room and set my Pestershum satus to offline. I need to take care of some business with my dream self.


	8. Chapter8,Daryn in the Land of Fuck-Asses

Daryn always loved Homestuck. Since the first page, she loved it. She likes other things too, of course, but she liked Homestuck the most. She has her own shipping wall, a million fan-fictions and tribute vidoes, and thousands of sick raps. And then Homestuck ended and her dreams came true. Though she got stuck with Damon, the smart ass, Olaf, the fuck-ass, and Esmeralda, the human Kanya.

And worse of all, she got the fuck-ass to kead into what ever land he's going to. And she has to deal with Kanya as her controller. She would have preffered Damon, at least he's smart and knows how to do things properly. And it would help that his OCDness help put things down properly and fit. But she gets the fashion queen. Great.

And back to the present. The fuck-ass has no idea of what to do. He's running around like a fucking retard, and his strife weapon is retared. He's using four-fingers-fist-ringkind. Gog, he's an idiot. And he keeps on wanting to put strong things into his dark green Kernelsprite. The dumb ass. And apperantly, Damon has passed out. The stupid retard. And Kanya just crushed her kitchen table with the Cruxtruder. The stupid dumb ass. She's surrounded by idiots.

Suddendly, her Pesterchum beeps. She looks on it, and is shocked. The chumhandle is carcinoGeneticist. Quickly, she runs through her list of comebacks. She will need them for this insult fight.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering burningPyro [BP] at ?:?

[CG]: HELLO FUCK ASS. BE PREPARED TO GET TROLLED LIKE YOU NEVER HAVE BEEN!

[BP]: Oh shut up Karkat. Honestly, shut UP! Congrats, you're the leader of 11 trolls. Woopdy-fucking-do! None of them listen to you anyways. Your negetivity is annoying, you can't troll for shit, I mean, even a baby could troll better than you ever could. And I honestly have no time to put up with any of your shit. I don't care if you have something VERY important to tell me, because I have to go save a fuck ass. CYA!

burningPyro [BP] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [GC] at ?:?

[GC]: ...

She finds a preferable item to put in the Kernelsprite, a raptor. It flashes, and then it has a raptor in the middle of it. Then a prepunched card hits her in the face. She flips off the sky, hoping Esmerelda saw it. At 0:05, He creates the tree, and he destroys a little skull. He flashes, and he's teleported to the Land of Fire and Gas. And, after a quick look around the place, shows that his land is full of infernos, as the name suggests.

silentBeauty [SB] began pestering burningPyro [BP] at ?:?

[SB]: Well, he's in. It's your turn.

[BP]: No shit, sherlock! I didn't think of that!

[SB]: Well, you're awfully rude. More than usual. Anything wrong.

[BP]: I just had an encounter with the fuck-ass of all time. Karkat Vantas.

[SB]: Really?

[BP]: Yeah. Trolls are real.

[SB]: Can you send me the conversation?

[BP]: .com

[SB]: You didn't even let him talk.

[BP]: I didn't want to put up with his shit.

[SB]: Meh, I guess you're right. So go choose a weapon and a prototype for the Kernelsprite.

She sighs and gets up from her very comfy and warm chair to the cold vastness of no comfy chair.


	9. Chapter9,Derse, The Lady, and the Bishop

As soon as I fall asleep in my comfy murder jacket, I awake on Derse. Thank Gog. I fly out of my window and look over to see my bunk mate. It's Daryn. Great. I get to share a moon with her. Perfect. I then fly over to the castle. I sneak past gaurds, becuase if my theory is right, then the Black Queen is out for my head. I manage to sneak past the front gates and fly to a window. I try it and it comes open with ease. I go in, close the window, and turn around to be face-to-face with a Dersian. I gasp. "H-hey there. H-how's it going? I'm just doing a rountine window check. Your window is A-ok."

The Dersian rolls her eyes. "Oh shut up, I know who you are."

I grind my teeth and think 'Ok, Mother Moon, Father Sun, please send a miracle if you can hear me!'

"Relax, I won't turn you in to her highness."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Help you. I know you're the Mage, and I respect you. And besides, I have no idea why she hates you so much."

"Possibly becuase I'm a threat?"

"But she's not attacking your friends as much as she's attacking you."

"Ok... That sucks. So, your going to help me?"

"Yep." she says cheerily. "The name is Cheryl, by the way."

"Damon."

"Come with me. I have a friend who will help us." She takes off, taking a sword of her desk and attaches the harness. I follow her, with some caution, seeing as I don't have a weapon. She leads me outside, with only a little hiding. Soon I'm fly over her to avoid confrontion. I follow her to a church. I fly down some and follow her inside. At the altar is a bishop, with Kerrigans wings. And no, not a tiny little bushop with a hat, the bishop is hulking over us. I gulp.

"Hey Balthazar, I have a suprise for you!" He looks up and almost falls with suprise. He runs over to me and kneels.

"It is an honor to have you in my church, dear Mage." he says in a deep, gravely, voice.

I really have no idea what to do here. I have never been worshiped, so I'm confused on what to do. "Erm, rise Bla-Bar-Balthazar."

"As you wish." He rises. I'm to about his chest. He turns to Cheryl. "What do you need? I'll be honored to provide you with anything."

"We need information. Since you're in the queens throne room constantly, we where wondering if you had picked up any information on why she's targeting Damon here?"

He thinks for a second. "I'm not quite sure. But it seems she fears a sort of rebellion."

"Rebellion?" I ask. "From who?"

"The people of your planet. They have been peacful, but they have the weapons to destroy Skaia, Derse, and Prospit, with enough weapons left over to destroy the other 3 planets."

Goal number one: Don't piss them off. Goal number two: Inlist in their help. "Really?"

"Yes."

"But, why would they rebel because I'm here?"

"They respect the Mage with great respect. If the Mage convinced them to attack someone, they would destroy them as soon as the order is issued."

I think they could come in handy. "One last thing. I really need to get back to my other body. Can I trust you to protect this body?"

"Certiantly" he says.

"Yeah" says Cheryl at the same time.

"Great!" I pass out.


	10. Chapter 10, Spiderbot and Misgivings

With a yawn, I wake up in my other body, to get a faceful of Abuthur. "Gaah!" I stumble back. "God damn it Abuthur!"

"Apologies."

I sigh. No way I can go back to sleep. "What do you want?"

"Need more Cherub DNA. Should be enough to create new strain."

"You already used up the last one?"

"Correct. A lot is needed for testing of new strain."

I sigh and get out Lord Englishes card out and summon him. Then a thought crosses me. Abuthur might need some help. And who better to help him, than a genius? I get a poster, and my cards, combind them together, and summon the Doctor. We converse for a minute, and then he's off to help Abuthur with the expermints. In turn, I run to my grist pile, which is growing quite largely, when I run into my sister.

Her eyes grow wide, and she hugs me, the hatchet still in hand. "There you are!"

I hug her back, knowing she must be quite scared. I hug back and say "Hey."

She looks me right in the eye and says "What's going on?"

I then spend the next half hour explianing to her what happened, what's happening, and what's most likely going to happen based off of Homestuck. She really doesn't know what I'm rambling about. I sigh.

"Kerrigansprite!" I yell.

She floats from the hive cluster to here. "Yes, terran?"

"Watch her her, make sure she's safe, ok?"

She nods. "Certianly. Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes. I need to get to a consort village to the west."

She nods agian."Then here, take this." She hands me a necklace. I accept it, knowing what it is, and I know she knows I know what it is. I give a nod to both of them and jump out of my hole, and glance up. Olaf has been building up. Speaking of which, I should check up with him.

fallenRipper [FR] began pestering strongDestroyer [SD] at ?:?

[FR]: You in yet?

[SD]: Yeah.

[FR]: What land you get?

[SD]: A really bad one. I got the Land of Fire and Gas.

[FR]: That sounds like it's a waste land.

[SD]: It is a waste land. If it's not on fire, then it's severly burnt.

[FR]: Ouch. What's your weapon?

[SD]: Four-fingered-fist-ringkind.

[FR]: Wow.

[SD]: Oi, it's better then having a screwdriver.

[FR]: Does your ring shoot lasers that could kill an army in a second?

[SD]: ...

[FR]: That's what I thought.

[SD]: Shut up. So Daryn is going in next.

[FR]: Cool.

[SD]: So, what are you doing now?

[FR]: Going to a consort village that has the fire power to destroy all of paradox space.

[SD]: Consorts?

[FR]: Each planet has their own citizens. Each one different. Mine apperantly are really dangerous, yet peaceful.

[SD]: Wow.

[FR]: Tell me about it.

[SD]: Crap. An imp just broke into my house. I need to go.

strongDestroyer [SD] has ceased pestering fallenRipper at ?:?

I look down. My jacket can fly fast and far. Far below I see something... moving? I fly down to get a closer look. As soon as my feet touch the ground, I fall. It's hard to get a footing here, because what isn't covered in machiery, is slippery crystal. I try my best to follow the moving thing, but with caution. I had my screwdriver in hand, the tip glowing, ready to blast the thing if it was a foe. As I approach the spot, I hear some rustling. I point my screwdriver at the sound, and say "Come out here!" there is some more rutling, and a four legged little robot comes out.

"What the..." I put my screwdriver back in my sylladex. I kneel down and the thing literally skips over to me. The legs where high up, looking more that of a spider's, and the body was small, with a little red eye on it. It looked right at me and made a happy little sound. It suddendly skitters off.

"Hey!" I say. "Come back!" I run after it, but the thing waited for me. I follow it untill we get to a pass. "W-where are we?" I ask, out of breath. 'God, I need to work on my fitness' I think.

It goes through the pass, and I follow, and when I see what the little guy has lead me to, I gasp.

Back at the house, Abuthur and the Doctor where working hard. "You Zerg are brilliant. Bio-chemistry, psychic links, self reproduction, reaction time eveloution. Brilliant!" says the Doctor.

"Zerg is strong, but not perfect. We may evolve, but we must always adapt." relies Abuthur.

"Of course." Says the Doctor, stopping his work. "The Zerg need an overmind to survive. They cannot be indipendent."

"Correct. With no overmind, we would fall into madness. We would resort to killing our own kind. Which is why we must have an overmind."

"Why is that?"

Abuthur finally stops working. "The Swarm was found on Zerus by the xel'naga. They created the Overmind to control us all. But then Amon came and made us what we are today. More geneticly perfect. But, with one flaw. We cannot be broken off from the rest of the Swarm. If we are abandoned, we die."

"But don't you want to know what it feels like? To have your own will? Your own thoughts? To think as your self, to make your own descions?" the Doctor presses.

Abuthur looks at him. "If I could have my own... will? Illogical. I was born to serve. If I do not follow this, I will die. It is a fleeting fantasy. Nothing more. The Swarm are feral. We must serve the Overmind."

The Doctor sighs. "There's just no way of getting through to you, is there?"

"Affermitive. But... if you must know, it has crossed my mind."

"Really?"

"It crosses every Zergs's mind eventually. But, we all know what will happen."

"But how do you know it will happen?"

Abuthur spins around and looks him in the eye. "Because I have seen it, Doctor. My own brothers and sisters. I fought them. Then my queen evolved me into this body. I am the chief geneticist of the Swarm. And I am content."

"Content, because you are, or because you where made content?"

Abuthur doesn't reply and starts back on working. "Let's continue creating new strain."

The doctor sighs and gets back to work


	11. Chapter 11, Betrayal and Death

I gasp and look at the most beautiful sight I have ever laid my eyes upon. A consorts village. No, the houses are not made of machinery or wood, or anything like that. The houses are _carved_. Yes, carved. Out of the crystal. Some, small little houses, the smallest being 2 stories. The biggest being basically a castle. Then, there where the consorts themselves. I excepted them to be organic, but they weren't. They where all machines. Some, small like spiderbot. Others, twice the size of Balthazar. All where all sorts of different shapes. And they went along on their day like anyone in my old life. A child stopped it's parents at a toy shop window, where it begged to get the toy car in the window. A couple were drinking what I guessed was coffee outside what I only could imagine was a coffee shop, laughing and talking.

As I followed spiderbot, I sensed the stares. I felt out of place. First off, I never expected this. From what I had seen, the consorts where never that smart. Or this refined. I had never seen consorts react like this. None of them where this smart. And as I glance arou- holy shit they are following me. All of them The child was following curiously, the parents directly behind. The couple had left their coffee on the table. But, closer now, I can tell, they where alive. Not just some mindless machines. They have souls. And, unlike spiderbot, they had more of a face, and I could read it, like I could a person's. Some, like the child, have a face of pure happiness. Others, like the parents, have a face of dread. Still others, like the couples, have a face of curiosity, like this could go one of two ways. I wave my hand, nervously. "H-hey everyone."

The child skips right up to me and asks "Are you the Mage?"

"What?" I ask.

"Lucy, get away from him!" yells out her father.

"But dad!" She protests. "I need to know if he's the Mage! If he is, then he will bring the light upon us all!"

"Let Zuzu deal with this, ok?"

She sighs. "Ok dad..." she gives my a glance and sadly walks back to her parents. Little spiderbot nudged me and wave goodbye to her, and she happily returns it. I follow spiderbot, with a crowd following me, and its quickly growing. Finnally, we reach the castle. Outside of it, there is a giant consort. Spiderbot runs right up to it, and nuzzles its leg.

"Hello Franz." he says in a surprisingly gentle voice. "And hello to you too." He says, directed to me.

"Uh, hello. W-who are you?" I ask nervously.

"Zuzu. I'm the leader of this region. But, a better question is, who are you?"

"Erm, I'm Damon."

"You are not from here. And neither are your house or your army. So, another question, are you friend, or foe?" He asks, his voice deadlier than a cobra.

"F-friend." I say, intimidated.

"Great!" He says, friendliness pouring out of him. "Come in. I'll get you some refreshments."

I nervously follow him. The crowd stays behind. Now that I'm closer to him, I can see that he has wrinkles, which surprises me. I though age would be little matter to them, but it appears they do age. He has tribal like paint on his body, making him look like a shaman of sorts. He leads me to his living room, and it's nice. It has furnishing, paint, and carpet, so I've stopped slipping everywhere. He directs me to a really comfy couch, and I sit down, unsure of what to do.

Zuzu goes to his kitchen, and Franz stays with me, and have a while to think. Suddenly, a thought crosses my mind. Before I can think over it much, Zuzu comes back with two steaming cups. "Care for some coffee?"

"Oh yes, I'm tired. I really need a pick me up." I say, accepting it.

"So, lets discuss." He says, sitting across from me. "Are you the Mage?"

"I... think. Many people have called me the Mage, so I think I might be." I say, taking a sip. He knows how to make his coffee.

He sighs. "I knew this day will come."

"What day?"

"There is a legend about you."

"A legend?"

"Yes." He puts down his coffee, and picks up a disc and places it on the coffee table, and pushes a button on it. A hologram perks up from it. On it, I recognize the picture being the village. "It is said that one day a great darkness shall fall over the world." The village is swarmed with demons. "But, then on this day, the Mage shall emerge in a flash, to drive away the dark." The demons are attacking the consorts, when suddenly a flash appears and a person drives away the demons, seemingly using his very will to kill them.

"Is that it?"

"No. It is also said that the Mage, while wise, was controlled by two forces, the Sun, and the Moon." There was a picture of the Mage, and a Sun and a Moon hanging over him. "The Sun and the Moon controlled him, and while they told him some truths, most where lies. They made him dance. But, he breaks free from their terrible grasp, before he betrays his friends." There is a picture of the Mage fighting a great battle with The Sun and The Moon. Suddenly, it all clicks. I never should have been able to make any of the stuff I made. Especially the Cherubdriver. And, as I expected, I pass out, and hit my head on the coffee table.

Well, well, well. Looks like you found us out. says Father Sun, circling my dreamself.

"Why?" I ask, following him with my eyes. "Why use me?"

Isn't it simple dear? We're horrorterrors! says Mother Moon. They both turn into gruesome figures.

Why should you succeed? And your aspect is so very easy to control! You where the most likely to betray them all. Why couldn't of you just gone to your quest bed? It would of made everything SO much easier! says Father Sun.

"So, you gave me the grist to create terrible weapons of war, so I could use them to kill everyone in my session."

So smart. It's such a _shame_ we have to kill you now! yells Mother Moon.

"Not yet!" I yell back, and as they leap at me, I concentrate on my hand and I manage to pull out my screwdriver. Both Mother Moon and Father Sun have a look of fear on their faces.

H-HOW?! cries out Mother Moon.

IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! shrieks Father Sun.

'Thanks Jade!' Jade was able to create new arms when she was playing her guitar, so I thought this was worth a try. It takes up all of my attention, but slowly, I point it at Mother Moon, and fire. It misses, but their reality shatters, and Balthazar and Cheryl look at us with very surpised looks. The screwdriver disappears from my hand.

YOU IDIOT! howls Mother Moon.

"The fuck is this?" Shouts Cheryl.

Balthazar looks at us, and realizes I'm in danger. "Quick!" he bellows "The Mage is in danger! protect him!" he grabs two swords, throws one at me, and rushes at Father Sun.

WE NEVER SHOULD HAVE LET IN HIM THE VILLAGE! yells Father Sun, attacking Balthazar. Cheryl pulls out a gun and shoots at Mother Moon. I rush at Mother Moon and stab her shoulder. She screams and throws me against the wall. Father Sun throws Balthazar to the side and rushes at me, before I can react, he has run me through. My dreamself is dying. They look at me with satisfied looks and disappear. Balthazar and Cheryl run over to me.

"Mage!" says Balthazar, even though his arm is hanging limply. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm doing to die." The cold... it... hurts. So... cold... so very... very... cold. "I-if it's possible... send t-this body to the house on the planet of Crystals."

Cheryl nods. "Ok. We'll try."

Balthazar has tears in his eyes. I know why. He's witnessing the death of his god. So cold... so very... very cold...

Everything blacks out.


End file.
